One of the more popular motors used by those who put newer motors into older cars or build cars from the ground-up is the small block Ford motor. The reasons for the selection for the small block Ford motor are many. Specifically, the size of the small block Ford motor permits its use in the small engine compartments of many older cars, particularly older Ford automobiles. Others choose the small block Ford motor because it is easy to work on and both repair and performance parts are inexpensive and readily available. Still others choose the small block Ford motor because of its appearance and the many decorative parts that are available to further enhance its appearance, particularly in automobiles built primarily for show.
Those choosing to use a small block Ford motor often rebuild the motor to include adding: different carburetors or a fuel injection system; high performance ignition systems; and special cylinder heads to provide enhanced flow of intake and exhaust gases. Of these modifications, special cylinder heads provide one of the most popular modifications because of the amount of power that can be added for a limited expense.
When a small block Ford motor is used in an older car, the builders of older cars often desire to update the engine driven accessories by adding accessories available on modern cars that were not available in older cars. For example, most pre-1950's cars did not have power steering systems or air conditioning systems. Older cars also used generators for electrical power while newer cars use alternators.
While individual pulleys and belts were once used to provide rotational power to engine driven accessories, more modern vehicles employ a single belt known as a serpentine belt to provide rotational power to all engine driven accessories. Such serpentine belt systems are both attractive and suitable for use in older cars with smaller engine compartments as they take up less space in front of the engine.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a serpentine belt system usable with a small block Ford engine that will permit the addition of a set of modern accessories such as a power steering system pump, an air conditioning system compressor, as well as other necessary accessories such as a water pump and an alternator. Such system should also not interfere with the engine builder's selection of cylinder heads for the small block Ford engine.